


Polyamory is Just Another Word for a Big Heart

by SinfullyDelicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor is only semi-innocent, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, and Gavin is a horndog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyDelicious/pseuds/SinfullyDelicious
Summary: Connor has always had a cruch on his Lieutenant, ever since he broke his programming and became deviant. But when he approached the man, he was informed that Hank was... Already seeing someone else.When Connor finds out who it is, everything clicks. It's all a fake. A front. And suddenly a man that seemed like SUCH an asshole...Was a whole lot more attractive.





	Polyamory is Just Another Word for a Big Heart

Connor had been instructed to go to the store, for groceries, but had obviously gotten back sooner than Hank had meant for him too. It was a few months since the rise of the androids, and Connor's own deviant awakening. Now Connor could go out and do things like grocery shopping, go to the movies, or go to arcades. It felt odd, to be human, but what was more odd was his current situation.

The door was locked on him. Hank could have accidentally done it, he HAD been hitting the bottle a little early today. But it was still odd, and Connor also had cold things that needed to be put away, before their core temperature raised to levels high enough to spoil the food. He huffed, setting everything down, knowing where he could enter. He moved around to the window he'd once entered into, a dark time. He hadn’t understood, then, how dark Hank's life really was. Nowadays he had the Lieutenant going to a therapist, and attempted to be the brightest point for Hank that he could. The man still drank, but it had been months since he'd even seen Hank look at his gun.

He shimmied the window open, dropping into the kitchen. And now that he was _inside_ …. All he could hear was screaming and groaning. And a very wet slapping sound. His LED flashed, and he cocked his head to the side, frowning softly. He really should just…. Leave it alone. He could call Hank and leave him a message, and go see a movie. Or go to the pet shop down the street. He really liked dogs, and he wanted a puppy for Sumo to play with.

It wasn’t like he was a stranger to sex. His friend Markus had it quite a few times with his two lovers, Simon and North. Connor had a horrible habit of showing up to Jericho unannounced, and interrupting the leader mid-lovemaking. It had never been something Connor had actively wanted to pursue; he had the pieces for it, and he would be lying if he wasn’t attracted to his Lieutenant. But Hank had made it gently clear that he was seeing someone else, and they'd left it at that.

This had to be the other person, right? The person Hank was seeing? One thing Connor had always been, even before his deviancy, was curious. And now, LED flashing a solid yellow, he was more curious than he'd ever been. He moved towards Hank's bedroom, as the sounds got louder and more desperate. He was as quiet as he could be, and slowly opened the door, enough so that he could see.

And man, was that a fucking sight.

Gavin Reed, their fellow detective, on his knees as Hank fucked him into the bed. The man's shoulders had given out long ago, and he was leaning on them, one hand fisting the blanket under him. The other hand was around his cock, jerking it in time to Hank's hard thrusts. He was calling for Hank, over and over again, voice strained and needy. He gasped out as Hank struck something inside him, body tensing around his cock, and Connor was closing the door.

His thirium pump pounded in his chest, his face deeply flushed. The Lieutenant was dating _Gavin_?? But that didn’t… Make any sense! They hated each other at work. And Gavin was so cruel to him! He couldn’t imagine what could bring Hank to choose Gavin over….. It was a façade. It was all fake. Connor stared at the wall, remembering tiny smiles between the two, barely there, and how Gavin never really HURT him, only teased him. It was all fake, to disguise their relationship.

He covered his face, letting himself calm down, before putting the groceries away responsibly, and then left, going to a movie. He sat in the back of the theater, not really watching the movie at all. He kept replaying the brief scene in his mind, over and over again.

He'd never thought of Gavin as attractive. He was too busy avoiding the man that seemed to hate androids more than even himself. But seeing Gavin bent over in the middle of sex, and the sounds he was making…. It brought the blue tinge back to Connor’s cheeks, and sent his artificial blood pooling to his groin. Great. Now he was attracted to both of them, and it wasn’t like either of them wanted him. They were in love with each other, after all.

He frowned. But Markus was in love with North and Simon. And they were all together. And that wasn’t wrong. He clicked through his database, and the word 'polyamory' came floating up to him, along with articles talking about the trend, when lovers came in threes and fours and more, instead of only two. Maybe… Maybe he could be… polyamorous, with Hank and Gavin. Maybe they would have him then.

//////////

Connor had avoided Hank when he'd finally come home, the man seemed to be perfectly fine as the android arrived and went directly into sleep-mode. Hank was far too tired, anyway, to deal with the android’s questions. They both went to sleep early, and arrived to the station earlier than Hank honestly wanted to. He sat down gruffly at his desk, while Connor moved into the break room to prepare Hank's ritual coffee.

He heard the footsteps before he looked up, and his mind instantly placed them. Size 11 ½ athletic shoes, men's, with a hole in the right shoe. Gavin. “Hello, Detective Reed.” He replied cheerily as he started the coffee maker.

Gavin grumbled, moving to the cabinets for a tea bag. He couldn’t wait until the coffee was finished for caffeine, and he certainly didn’t want to talk to the reason he could no longer sleep over at his boyfriend’s house. _'We can’t have the DPD finding out we’re fucking!!'_ Hank had reminded him. It fucking SUCKED. He felt more like a fling than a boyfriend, now, and it hurt worse that he knew that Hank actually LIKED the stupid android. AND that said heartless tin man had approached Hank about a fucking crush. The Lieutenant had assured Gavin that nothing had happened but…. The detective couldn’t help the pang of jealousy every time he saw Connor walking in with Hank, following on his heels like a love-struck puppy.

“I saw you and the Lieutenant together last night.” Connor spoke up, staring at the drip of the coffee into the pot. Gavin always seemed gruff and open, and annoyed when Connor was vague, so maybe blunt was the very best option. Gavin stared at the android, frowning slightly to himself.

“Saw us…. How?” He asked, eyebrow quirked. There was no way the android had seen them fucking. Hank was careful to send him away when they were doing it. And they still had their jobs, so Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes hadn’t reported them. Yet.

“I saw you having sex.” Connor said simply, straightening and fixing his big, innocent brown eyes on Gavin. The man sputtered, trying to think of any way to backpedal the conversation. He couldn’t let them loose their jobs just because Connor fucking BLABBED. But before he could say anything, Connor spoke first. “I would like to have sex with you and the Lieutenant.” And those innocent brown eyes blinked at him, again, while Gavin just stared at him.

“What…. What the fuck are you talking about?” He said, staring at him in horror. The android…. Did he even fucking understand what sex was? But then Connor was crowding into his space, pressing against him, and Gavin was pretty sure that if HE was an android, he would have just shorted out. “Get the fuck off me.” He replied, shoving at the man lightly, only to have Connor blink up at him.

“I insist, Officer Reed. I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with yourself and Hank, in polyamory.” Gavin just sputtered. He hated this fucking android, because of how Hank felt about him, but maybe… Maybe if he got to him first… He would feel differently? Plus. Gavin Reed was never one for turning down sex. He shuddered, as Connor pressed into him again. “If you are concerned about my abilities, I assure you that I was programmed to satisfy human pleasures, should my mission ever come to that.” The android purred softly, and that was it.

He shoved Connor down, forcing the android to his knees. He leaned against the counter, hastily undoing his belt and his jeans. “Your programming teach yah about sucking dick?” He asked, gazing at Connor as he unzipped his pants, and pulled his half-hard cock out.

Connor blinked innocently up at him, his hands resting on Gavin's knees. “Of course, and I am created without a gag reflex. But since the door is not locked and the break room is a common area, I would advise against engaging in oral-” Connor was silenced as Gavin tugged him up even with his cock, and guided the tip against the android’s mouth. He immediately opened obediently, sucking him into the moisture of his mouth.

The detective hissed, one hand fisting in Connor's hair, as the android bobbed his head on his cock. Fuck he was good. A little mechanical, but Gavin had expected that. He was pleased at how slick Connor's mouth was, and how his tongue ran over every inch it could reach as he bobbed on it.

Connor was focusing on the taste, processors whirring with information. Dirt, urine, pre-ejaculate… He might have been disgusted, if he wasn’t so intrigued by the influx. He grunted as Gavin suddenly pinned his head, fucking himself down Connor's throat with a moan.

And then the door slid open. And of course Connor couldn’t pull away, because Gavin was holding his head down. The detective glanced up through the strands of hair that had fallen in his face, and smirked widely.

“Oh hey Lieutenant.” He began, panting softly as he continued fucking himself down the android's throat. He met Hank's eyes, who was torn between Gavin's panting face, and Connor's mouth stretched on the detective's cock. “Seems our… little android… Wants to fuck. Care to… join me, _partner_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! More coming soon ;3


End file.
